An email address identifies specific email mailbox to which the message is to be delivered. An email address is made up of a case insensitive local part, a “@” symbol, and a domain part.
An email validation and verification is generally performed by the application programming interface (API) for syntactical correctness and domain name verification. However, that does not always guarantee accurate results. To improve the validation process, identity validation is performed by requesting a user to provide additional information about the recipient, such as recipient's phone number, address, or by sending a special hyperlink to a previously defined email address.